Jori Cliches
by AwkwardTuna
Summary: Jori cliches that don't go as expected. Find out what happens when you take overused plot ideas and add an unexpected twist!


_**A/N: This is just a fun one shot based off of an idea I had to do a series of jori cliches that have the opposite outcome than what normally happens. Fear not, for I am still working on Witchy Woman and The Pool Girl, it's just that I'm having lots of trouble with the latter and I just lost my PC. Im also working on a murder mystery multi-chapter jori story as well so be expecting that. As for this one shot, it shall just be a one shot until I decide on doing anymore cliches; feel free to leave a review and request a cliche and I'll write it! Anyways on to the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any affiliated content.**_

It was just another crazy, fun, and theatrical day for the gang at Hollywood Arts, they'd just finished up their fourth period with Sikowitz and were on their way to the lunch quad when Cat noticed something peculiar. Rather walking in a horizontal line like she and the gang always did, the six of them were split up! With she and Robbie lagging just a ways behind in the middle of the pairs. Jade was walking with Beck, even though they'd recently broken up they ended things on good terms, and Tori was walking with Andre; and what was even weirder was that both pairs were seemingly arguing quietly about something of great importance.

Before Cat could question her group's odd formation and the odd behavior of Jade, Beck, Tori, and Andre; Jade turned to Beck angrily waggling a finger in his face as she yelled out, "FINE! I'll do it if it gets you to shut up and get off my clit!" the rude gothic teen screeched as she stormed away from her smug looking ex. Just as Jade stormed off, Tori's arguing with Andre faltered for more than a moment as she looked over Andre's shoulder to see which way Jade went. Andre simply smiled and nudged Tori in the general direction of where Jade ran off to as he muttered some things to her, from Tori's determined face they were probably pretty empowering words, but then again, Andre's always had a way with words. Without a moment's more of hesitation, Tori hightailed it around the same corner she was sure she'd seen Jade go to.

As soon as Tori disappeared from our sights, three things happened all at once: Rex commented about hating to see Tori leave but loving to watch her go, Cat decided that her friend's were being simply too weird and that instead of following them she'd go watch the fluffy clouds outside so she left-with Robbie following her, and finally Beck and Andre turned to each other‒ with similar expressions of glee upon their faces‒ as they both mentioned something about a confession. Once each boy had said his piece, a look of horror replaced their previous enthusiasm and they shared a look of tremendous fear before running off after Tori and Jade.

Meanwhile, Jade had of course, fled to the janitor's closet to cut up some of the gym clothes she'd stolen from the lockers of a few girls who said some rather choice things about Cat behind her back. Just as she started on the white tee of a girl named Sandra Tori stormed in, with her hair sort of frazzled and a wild look in her eye. This excited Jade, seeing as she loved seeing Tori get out of hand, she always did the most outrageous things when not think rationally. The thespian prepared to enforce her three step program to get Tori to think twice about bugging her but sadly she had something to take care of that regretfully involved Tori being present. So she sighed and mumbled, " _next time"_ dejectedly as she packed away the scissors and gym clothes she'd stolen.

Tori, during this quiet ordeal, watched on as Jade didn't insult, mock, then threaten her with promises of bodily harm had she not left the room before Jade finished her countdown. She swallowed and tried to steel her nerves for what was coming next. Jade had also decided that it was high time for her to get how she felt out in the open, so she stood and faced Tori. They both spoke. "I have something to tell you." In their rush to say what they needed to say they'd said the same thing. Tori of course insisting that Jade go first, while Jade not being one to take people's suggestions, decided that they'd both say what they needed to at the same time.

"I'm in love in with you!" Tori screamed.

"I actually consider you my friend!" Jade mumbled, turning her head from Tori as she did when asking to go to Yerba.

Tori not hearing Jade's rather different confession, lunged forward and kissed the goth. With her heart racing, hands trembling, and soul shaking, Tori held tightly on to the pale goth's face as she guided their kiss. Her eyes were tightly shut due to her nervousness, completely stopping her from seeing the extremely distressed and uncomfortable look on the thespian's face. Yanking herself free from Tori's grasp Jade screamed,"you idiot! I just told you I consider us friends, not that I wanted you to swallow me!" With fear quickly setting in, Tori fled the school in tears, bumping into Andre and Beck as she fled, and called up her mom to take her home. The boys, having heard Jade's infuriated scream turned in the opposite direction and ran. No mater where she searched, Jade never did find the boys that day.

Jade kept the exchange between Tori and her, and the people that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time were sworn to secrecy by the terrifying goth ice queen herself. Jade took the rest of the school day to calm down and think about things as rationally as possible. She settled her mind towards the end of sixth period, and on her drive to Tori's house she ran through her objectives once more in her head, then again out loud. She let herself in because the older Vegas were gone and Tori never really locked the door anyways. Jade reached Tori's room and, surprise, the door was unlocked. Gently sitting besides the crying girl she comforted her until she wasn't crying anymore, apologized for her reaction, and apologized again for not being able to return Tori's feelings. At the last statement Tori started crying all over Jade yet again, the goth sat their, timidly patting Tori's head.

The girls spent the rest of the day patching things up. With Jade constantly teasing Tori about kissing her and if she was any good, and with Tori pathetically slapping Jade's arm to get her to stop. When night fell, Jade had to go, but left Tori with a renewed sense of hope for some kind of relationship between them, whether it be platonic or not. For the next year Jade would take any opportunity she could find to tease Tori about the kiss. Until one day, while the new best friends were chilling in Tori's room, Jade took to teasing again. Tori having grown immune to the teasing, became fed up and wanted to give Jade a taste of her own medicine. So she sat her book down and in the a flurry of long brown tresses and red rimmed reading glasses, Tori stole her second kiss from Jade. Tori casually went back to her reading and kept doing so even as Jade packed up her things and left the Vega's house.

Tori wouldn't hear from her for a whole whopping two weeks, but when Jade came back at four in the morning knocking on her living room door and jumping into Tori's arms to lay several kisses amongst her face, Tori couldn't help to think, "took her long enough" as she melted into Jade's kisses.

 _ **A/N: So what did you guys think? The cliches will generally follow a build similar to this but may change if I feel the need to do so. My favorite part of writing this was the second jori kiss, what part did you enjoy? What cliche would like to see done next? well it's one o'clock in the morning where I'm at so I best get to bed, goodnight!**_


End file.
